Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My fanfic sequel to Over The Hedge and my second Over The Hedge fanfic in this section. Rated T for mild violence and scary moments with Max, the new character in this fanfic. Enjoy and review please.
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is, fans. This is what you all have been waiting for. The sequel to Over The Hedge, but before I begin, I would like to say that I'm almost done with the Road To El Dorado fanfic along with the sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu. So, to those who have not read them, feel free to read them as long as you like. Anyway, I have no time to waste, so let me begin the story with a short prologue and I know it will upset you guys, but trust me, it's pretty much worth it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Prologue**

We cut to the city of New York where lots of people are walking to the biggest buildings in the history of civilization while lots of them are taking a look at the Statue of Liberty as we hear the narrator explaining the life of New York City. "New York", said the narrator, "Where lots of people live in the most happiest of their lives since the dawn the time. But living among them are the most deadliest creatures of them all: the Rat Wolves." We then cut to the sewers of New York where we see the rat wolves with long tails and sharp-teeth like mouths working to organize their food and we see their leader named Max, the king of the sewers. One of them, named Alex, walks up to Max and spoke to him. "My lord", said Alex, "We have enough food, but it won't last for the winter. What should we do?" "Take the others to another place", said Max evily, "where it has lots and lots of glorious food." "Where, my lord?", asked Alex. "Surburbia", said Max and takes out a newspaper that says "RJ and his friends survived attack from an enraged bear and two humans". "You know what to do", said Max and chuckles evily as did Alex. Then, Alex orders the others to head out of the sewers while scaring some people away as they walk past them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the prologue. Tell me what do you guys think of it and review please. I will update this fanfic in about a day or two. Thank you.<strong>


	2. RJ's Relationship

**Here it is, fans. After the prologue, this will be the first chapter of Over The Hedge 2 and it shows where RJ is having a relationship with Heather, Ozzie's daughter after the dance sequence with the song "Billie Jean" from Michael Jackson and it's dedicated to MJ Dancer for suggesting that I should do a scene where RJ and Heather do the dance moves together and I want to thank him for his suggestion. Thank you, MJ Dancer. So, enjoy and don't forget to review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 1: RJ's Relationship**

We cut to the hedge where we see Hammy's hand pressing the play button on the boombox, spreading the music into the air and we see the squirrel dancing along with Verne, the turtle and the others including Tiger, the cat who is dancing romantically with Stella, the skunk. Dancing in front of the group is RJ as he does the Michael Jackson dance moves including the moonwalk while the song "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson plays.

**_[1st Verse]_  
>She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene<br>I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
>Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round<br>She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**

**_[2nd Verse]_**  
><strong>She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene<strong>  
><strong>Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One<strong>  
><strong>Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round<strong>

**_[Bridge]_**  
><strong>People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do<strong>  
><strong>And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts<strong>  
><strong>And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love<strong>  
><strong>And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>As we cut to an instrumental break, RJ continues to dance and the possums Ozzie and Heather are excited by his dance moves. Then, Heather decides to join the fun and does the same Michael Jackson dance moves with him. "Wow, Heather", said Ozzie, "That's fantastic. You doing the dance moves with him." "Yeah", said Verne, "You're guys are doing great." Then, the song continues.<p>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover<strong>  
><strong>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<strong>  
><strong>But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>

**_[3rd Verse]_**  
><strong>For Forty Days And Forty Nights<strong>  
><strong>The Law was on her Side<strong>  
><strong>But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand<strong>  
><strong>Her Schemes And Plans<strong>  
><strong>'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round<strong>  
><strong>So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice<strong>  
><strong>Do think Twice<strong>

**_[4th Verse]_**  
><strong>She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three<strong>  
><strong>Then She Looked At Me<strong>  
><strong>She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying<strong>  
><strong>His Eyes Looked Like Mine<strong>  
><strong>Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby<strong>

**_[Bridge]_**  
><strong>People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do<strong>  
><strong>And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts<strong>  
><strong>She Came And Stood Right By Me<strong>  
><strong>Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume<strong>  
><strong>This Happened Much Too Soon<strong>  
><strong>She Called Me To Her Room<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover<strong>  
><strong>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<strong>  
><strong>But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover<strong>  
><strong>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<strong>  
><strong>But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>Billie Jean Is Not My Lover<strong>  
><strong>She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One<strong>  
><strong>But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son<strong>  
><strong>She Says I Am The One<strong>

The song ends and we see RJ carrying Heather in his arms and becomes nervous. He thought to himself, "_What am I doing? Am I acting like a love interest?_" He lets go of Heather and blushes with his face brightly pink. "Is there something wrong?", asked Heather. "No", said RJ, "It's just..." "Just what?", asked Heather again. "I feel like...", said RJ nervously, "I'm in love with you when I held you in my arms." "RJ? In love?", asked Lou, the porcupine and his kids groaned in disgust. "That's right", said Heather, "You see, many male humans fall in love with the female humans because they're suppose to be meant for one another." "Do you think so, Heather?", asked Ozzie. "Yes, dad", said Heather, "So that means..." She looks at RJ and spoke again, "RJ and I are in love with each other. Isn't that right, RJ?" RJ is still nervous, but his instincts tell him that Heather might be right. "Yes", said RJ, "That's right." Then, he holds Heather tightly and then for nearly twenty seconds, they kissed each other. "Would you always be there for me, RJ?", asked Heather. "I promise", said RJ and they kissed each other again as the others say their "aws".

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow, I promise.<strong>


	3. RJ And Heather's Date

**To those who have not read Chapter 1 of the fanfic sequel, feel free to do so before you read this one. Enjoy. Before I begin, I'd like to say that I've changed my mind about making this chapter tomorrow. I'm gonna finish it as quickly as possible. It shows where Heather tells RJ about the rat wolves during their date with each other and RJ tells Heather that he doesn't remember anything about his parents. Warning: This fanfic contains a scene where the evil Max is smoking a cigarette.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 2: RJ And Heather's Date**

Later, while the others are eating the nuts that Hammy packed and it has been two years since RJ and the others survived the terrors of Gladys Sharp, The Verminator, and Vincent, the bear who wanted to eat some food, we see RJ sitting inside the log, thinking about what he just did when he held Heather like that and becomes very nervous about what he should do. Then, remembering what Heather had said about humans falling in love, he decides that he should ask Heather out for a date despite the fact that they have already kissed each other. He goes to where Heather is sitting and walks near her. "Um, Heather", said RJ. Heather turns around and spoke. "Yes, RJ?", said Heather.

"I was wondering if... you and I go out on a date", said RJ, "Just the two of us." Heather becomes excited and turns to Ozzie to ask for permission. "Dad", said Heather, "May I go with RJ on our date?" Ozzie becomes shocked, but agrees to let her go with the raccoon and she walks with RJ to the nearest end of the forest where they talked to each other for nearly two hours and they ate some roasted marshmallows before the two spoke. "This is the greatest day I've ever had so far, RJ", said Heather, "It was so sweet of you to ask me out." "Me too, Heather", said RJ and turns his head to Heather, "There's one thing I need to know about you and Ozzie." "What is it, RJ?", asked Heather.

"How did you and Ozzie get here in the hedge?", asked RJ, now curious. "Oh", said Heather, "That. Well... Let's just say that we only lived here a few years ago after our kind were..." "Were what?", asked RJ again. "Killed", said Heather. "Oh, I'm sorry", said RJ, "I have your greatest sympathy." "It's alright", said Heather, "It happened a long time ago when I was a little baby. My mother was there and she was helping them fight those mean old creatures known as the rat wolves." "Rat wolves?", asked RJ. "Yeah", said Heather, "A hybrid of rats and wolves. They steal every food they see in every city and they even did it at our hometown. I hope it doesn't happen here. Do you think so, RJ? I mean, would it happen to your kind as well?"

"I don't have remember my kind", said RJ, "In fact, I don't even remember my own family. I mean, I use to have one, but I don't remember much about them." "That's sad", said Heather. "And I just...", said RJ, "I want to know what happened to my family so I can really remember. Do you think I should do that, Heather?" "It all depends", said Heather, "but we're your family now as long as we're together." RJ smiles and he and Heather hold their hands together. "I love you, RJ", said Heather. "I love you too", said RJ. Then, they held each other and kissed each other. Meanwhile, back at the sewers of New York City, we see Max reading the newspaper and continues to look at the picture of RJ and his friends before he chuckles evily and smokes a cigarette.

"Oh, RJ", said Max darkly, "RJ, RJ, RJ, RJ. You think you are so clever to have survive the bear attack and so did your friends. Well, you're wrong. Soon, you and I will meet each other for the very first time. Then... me and my minions will give you the most gracious welcome you will ever receive." He laughs evily and gives out his dark and scary stare.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who want to know what personality does Max have, here it is: Max is a dark and evil rat wolf who rules the sewers of New York City. In the later chapters it would reveal a flashback sequence where RJ's parents fought against Max, so for now in this chapter, he is dark, scary and more threatening than Vincent from the first movie. Because if you try to pet him, it will give you an evil glare that could cause you to run for your lives. So, do not mess with him, dear fans! I repeat, DO NOT MESS WITH HIM!<strong>


	4. Finding A Letter

**This chapter shows where the rat wolfs steal the forest foragers' nuts and in the next morning, RJ finds a letter that wants him to come to New York City with his friends and will have an unexpected meeting in the sewers. Good luck reading and don't forget to review. Again, it's dedicated not only to MJ Dance this time but to Princess Shania as well.**

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 3: Finding A Letter**

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see RJ still awake and looks at the bright stars, thinking to himself. "_Don't worry, RJ_", thought RJ, "_Everything's fine now. Vincent has been dealt with, the humans won't hurt us ever again, and you have the greatest family in the whole world. Especially Verne._" The raccoon looks at the turtle still asleep and smiles at him before he goes to sleep. Meanwhile, somewhere near the entrance to El Rancho Camelot, we see the rat wolves stealing the food from one of the human's house and one of them sees the hedge. "Come on", said rat wolf #7 and the others followed him as well and nearly a minute, they went into the hedge and see the furry creatures still sleeping.

"Those are the creatures Max told us about", said rat wolf #5, "He even knows about the raccoon." "Look at him", said rat wolf #7, "Sleeping in peace like a little cub." He laughs silently. "We'll take the food", said rat wolf #4, "You'll keep an eye on those creatures." "No problemo", said rat wolf #7 and the others take the nuts that Hammy packed in the log and we hear the squirrel muttering something in his sleep. "I've just packed those nuts", muttered Hammy as he continues to sleep while the rat wolves have succeeded in taking all of the nuts with them. "Come on", said rat wolf #6, "Let's get outta here before those losers wake up." He laughs silently and he and the others quickly ran as fast as they could and disappeared into the night.

After a fade to black, we cut to the next morning where RJ continues to sleep until suddenly, he hears a cry from Hammy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Hammy's voice that causes the raccoon to wake up. "What is it, Hammy?", asked RJ after he goes to Hammy and finds that all of the nuts are gone, "Oh, no." "What's going on?", asked Verne after he goes near RJ and Hammy as did the other including Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny and their sons Spike, Bucky and Quillo with their saddened faces. "It can't be", said Tiger. "It happened last time when we were trying to find some food", said Stella, "I bet the humans did this." "I don't think it could be the humans", said RJ and sees a piece of paper that says RJ before he picks it up.

"What's a piece of paper doing in the forest?", asked RJ, "And why does it have my name on it?" "I hope that Vincent bear has anything to do with this", said Verne. "I'm sure if it's Vincent or not, Verne", said Heather, "It could be someone else. Someone from... another kind." As RJ opens the folded paper, he reads the whole letter out loud so his friends can hear.

RJ,

I'M LORD MAX OF THE RAT WOLVES AND I LIVE IN MY KINGDOM IN THE SEWERS AND ME AND MY MINIONS ARE FORAGERS GATHERING FOOD LIKE YOU GUYS AND I HAVE ONE OF THE NEWSPAPERS THAT HAD THE IMFORMATION ABOUT THE BEAR ATTACK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAD IN SURBURBIA. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BETTER BE THERE TO NEW YORK OR ELSE! OH, AND THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT I MIGHT ASK YOU: HOW LONG WILL YOU LIVE TO FIND THE TRUTH? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. ANYWAY, BE THERE OR YOU'LL SUFFER MY WRATH!

MAX

"Who is this Max?", asked Tiger to Stella. "I'm not sure", said Stella, "but rat wolves? Never heard of them before." "It's a hybrid of-", said Heather, but gets interrupted by RJ when he finishes the sentence for her. "Rat and Wolf, I know", said RJ, "But I don't even know about this Max and him being the lord of the sewers of New York City. In fact, I've never even been there." "I always wanted to go to New York", said Quillo. "I wonder what'll we do once we get there", said Bucky. "Will there be more porcupines like us?", asked Spike. RJ then looks down at the letter and thoughts came to his mind with questions like, "Why does that rat wolf want to meet him?", "Is there something important?" and "Is it a secret so subtle and shocking?".

"What should we do, RJ?", asked Verne. Then, RJ understands that he has no choice. "Guys", said RJ, "Get yourselves ready. We leave for New York City tomorrow." Then, the gang cheers and shout their "hurrays" and "Yippees" as well for their excitement into going to New York with RJ. Later that night, before everyone else (except Heather) go to sleep, Heather sees RJ in a tree branch in the tallest tree where he can see lots of the houses in El Rancho Camelot. There, the raccoon weighs his head down and takes out his picture of him and his friends while the song "I Need Some Sleep" plays on the background.

**I need some sleep**  
><strong>It can't go on like this<strong>  
><strong>I tried counting sheep<strong>  
><strong>But there's one I always miss<strong>  
><strong>Everyone says I'm getting down too low<strong>  
><strong>Everyone says you just gotta let it go<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta let it go<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta let it go<strong>

**I need some sleep**  
><strong>Time to put the old horse down<strong>  
><strong>I'm in too deep<strong>  
><strong>And the wheels keep spinning 'round<strong>  
><strong>Everyone says I'm getting' down too low<strong>  
><strong>Everyone says you just gotta let it go<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta let it go<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta let it go<strong>

**You just gotta let it go**

The song ends and we see Heather going up to the tree branch where RJ is at and speaks to him. "I know how you feel", said Heather. "About what?", asked RJ. "About meeting this Max guy", said Heather. "No, I'm just...", said RJ, "I just don't know where to put it, but there is one thing I must ask." "Anything you say, RJ", said Heather. "Why does Max know my name?", asked RJ. "We don't know", said Heather, "Maybe he must be related to you." "No, he's not, Heather", said RJ, "He could be very dangerous. I'm not so sure about that. There's just so many questions that need some answering, Heather." "Don't worry", said Heather, "You'll find the answers once we get to New York City." Then, she and RJ held each other's hands and they lay next to each other before they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I made this chapter even longer than the previous two. Oh, what am I saying? Just enjoy and review friends. I will update this week on Sunday before it ends, I promise. Cheers from LandoftheFuture. :) Gee, I love you guys.<strong>


	5. Flying To New York

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 4: Flying To New York**

The next morning, we see RJ building an airplane made out of the red wagon with two window curtains he stole from a house in El Rancho Camelot and later makes a huge glass bowl so that the others will be safe and he and Verne will be air-pilots and the song "Another One Bites The Dust" plays on the background.

**Steve walks warily down the street,**  
><strong>With the brim pulled way down low<strong>  
><strong>Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,<strong>  
><strong>Machine guns ready to go<strong>

**Are you ready, **  
><strong>Are you ready for this<strong>  
><strong>Are you hanging on the edge of your seat<strong>  
><strong>Out of the doorway the bullets rip<strong>  
><strong>To the sound of the beat<strong>

**Another one bites the dust**  
><strong>Another one bites the dust<strong>  
><strong>And another one gone, and another one gone<strong>  
><strong>Another one bites the dust<strong>  
><strong>Hey, I'm gonna get you too<strong>  
><strong>Another one bites the dust<strong>

The song ends and we see RJ showing it to the others and they become amazed at this model airplane made from the house products. "Beautiful", said Penny. "Nice work, RJ", said Lou. "I didn't know you could invent something so huge and fantastic like this", said Ozzie, "Are you sure it might take us to New York?" "It will", said RJ, "I'll be the air-pilot and I'm gonna need another furry friend next to me." He then turns to Verne and points at him. "Me?", said Verne, "You want me to be the second air-pilot?" "Sure", said RJ, "Who's gonna look out for me while I fly the airplane and so will you?" Verne smiles. Later, we see RJ and the others pushing the built airplane far away from the streets of El Rancho Camelot and he puts a grill firer underneath with a rope tied to it. Then, he lites a match and ran to the two-pilot seat. "You guys ready?", asked RJ. "Ready!", called the others. "Ready, Verne?", asked RJ. "Ready, RJ", said Verne. "Then let's liftoff!", shouted RJ and the fire reaches the end of the rope, causing the grill firer to explode and carries the airplane into the air. Then, RJ lifts up the curtains the bring the air into them, causing it to keep flying and the raccoon has finally done it. "New York, here we come", said RJ and the song "Dipping Low (In The Lap Of The Luxury)" plays on the background.

**I went around the world till  
>I found the right spot<br>****It was ultra sweet and just a little bit hot  
>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury<br>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury**

**Now if you get down there you'll be doin' it right**  
><strong>Yeah, once you got it you better hold on tight<strong>  
><strong>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury<strong>  
><strong>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury<strong>

**Now if you wanna break down**  
><strong>I'll hold my head up high<strong>  
><strong>I'm a good mechanic,<strong>  
><strong>I'll go over you in style<strong>  
><strong>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury<strong>  
><strong>Dippin' low in the lap of luxury<strong>

The song ends and we cut to the sewers where Max is taking a nap and then wakes up and senses something. "He decided", said Max darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the new chapter and the two songs as well.<strong>


	6. RJ's Dream

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 5: RJ's Dream**

The next afternoon, we see the others looking at the sight of the ocean and with that they are a few miles away until they make it to New York City. Then, we see RJ and Verne giving everyone a few snacks he stole from one of the houses in El Rancho Camelot including KFC and Taco Bell and they happen to enjoy both of the meals. "This is delicious", said Quillo. "Thanks RJ", said Penny. "You're welcome, guys", said RJ and continues to steer the controls of the airplane. Nearly thirty minutes later, Verne decides to talk to RJ about something. "RJ", said Verne, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." "What is it, Verne?", asked RJ. "I...", said Verne, "I had a family once and it was my kind." "Really?", said RJ and thought to himself, "_He has the same family as mine_."

"Yes", said Verne, "It started a long time ago when I was a little baby and my family took care of me ever since. A few years later, I've grown up, but my family told me that it's not safe because of the..." "Rat wolves?", guessed RJ. "Yes", said Verne, "I never saw them, but when I saw the fire and found that my family was killed, I knew that they were trying to find me." "Heather already told me about the rat wolves", said RJ, "She said she hunted down her mother and the rest of her kind as well. By the way, I was just wondering." "What is it?", asked Verne. "Do you think that those rat wolves hunted for my kind as well?", asked RJ. "I don't know", said Verne, "Look, just don't worry about that. You're with us now and that's what matters now."

RJ turns his head away from Verne and weighs his head down. Later that night, while the others are asleep, RJ goes to sleep while Verne controls the airplane. Then, he dreams of him being in the forest where he got accepted into Verne's family and he turns around to see two of his parents smiling at him. "Mom?", said RJ, "Dad?" He runs up to them, but as he walks towards them, they dissolve and everything turns into fire. As RJ tries to get away from the fire, he turns around to see the shadow of a rat wolf and it happens to be Max himself. "Hello, RJ", said Max darkly and laughs evily. "You", said RJ. "Nice of you to join the same death your parents did", said Max darkly and transforms into a fire monster before he swallows him.

Then, RJ wakes up from this horrible nightmare and Verne hears his scream. "What is it, RJ?", asked Verne, worried. "Nothing", said RJ, "It's... just a dream." He then goes back to sleep while Verne, not worried anymore, turns on the auto-pilot button, causing the airplane to fly automatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	7. Statue Of Liberty Right Ahead!

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 6: Statue Of Liberty Right Ahead!**

The next morning, we see RJ waking up and is ready to control the airplane, only to see that the auto-pilot button has been broken and sees the gas for the airplane now empty. "Oh, no", said RJ and gets out the microphone and taps it three time in order for it to work. "Attention, passengers", said RJ, "The auto-pilot has been broken and the gas is empty. There's nothing I could do. So, brace yourselves. We're assuming crash positions. I repeat, we're assuming crash positions." The others wake and become horrified by this news. "What are we gonna do?", asked Stella. "Just brace yourselves", said Penny, "We'll be alright." AS RJ tries to lift the airplane, it goes on all three directions, waking up Verne in the process. "What's going on?", shouted Verne.

"The auto-pilot's been broken and we've run out of gas!", shouted RJ. "Oh, great!", shouted Verne, now worried, "Do something!" "I'm trying", said RJ, but then he breaks the steering wheel and looks of Verne. "We are so gonna die", said Verne. RJ screams and the airplane went downhill, but RJ quickly get on the curtains and tries to get them high and he succeeded in doing so. Nearly a minute later, while everyone is holding on to each other for dear life, RJ and Verne see a statue of liberty right ahead and as Hammy sees it, he starts to panic. "Green later with a fire right ahead!", shouted Hammy. They start to brace themselves, but as it hits the statue of liberty, everyone didn't get hurt, causing them to relieve.

"That was close", said RJ, "We would've been dead by now." "Speak for yourself", said Verne, "Is everyone alright?" "Yeah", said Heather, "We're ok. Dad, you can open your eyes now." Ozzie, who has been closing his eyes with his hands before they hit the statue of liberty, puts his hands out of his eyes and sees that no has been hurt. "Oh, what a relief", said Ozzie, "and... where are we?" Then, he, Heather, and the others turned around to see huge buildings a little too far from them as did RJ and Verne and before they know, they realized that they have made it. They've made it to the most beautiful city in the history of civilization. "We did it", said RJ and thought to himself, "_So this where Max lives? Well, when we get to the sewers, he and I will have a long talk. About my parents._"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time. Anyway, enjoy reviewing.<strong>


	8. Entering New York

**The next chapter will revolve around RJ and the others meeting a human, not knowing that she is a servant to Max. And Don't worry. The next chapter after the other next will have RJ and Max having a conversation during their first meeting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 7: Entering New York**

We see RJ and the others on a boat a few miles from the statue of liberty where the airplane is still there. Later, they have finally entered into the city where they can see lots and lots of beautiful places including a Disney Store, McDonalds, Chili's, Hardrock Cafe, and lots of broadway theaters. "What are we gonna do while we're in New York, RJ?", asked Lou. "We're just gonna find the sewers to find Max to see if he could tell me something", said RJ. "Can't we just... you know, have some fun?", asked Quillo. "Um, sure", said RJ, "But we're doing one thing and one thing only. OK?" "We promise", said Bucky and sees a bunch of dancers dancing to a boom box with music that includes pop, R&B, and more. "Why won't we try that boom box over there?", asked Bucky.

"I think it's a great idea", said RJ, "But we have to come up with something so that the adults won't be frightened of us." RJ tries to think of something, but then he gets the idea and we cut to later where lots of people are hearing the song "Sharp Dressed Man playing on the boom box. They turned around to see RJ using a microphone and speaks through it. "Ladies and gentlemen", called RJ, "I like to present you "The Music Foragers"!" Everyone cheers and they watch RJ and the rest of the animals sing the song.

**Clean shirt, new shoes**  
><strong>and I don't know what I am gonna do.<strong>  
><strong>Silk suit, black tie,<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a reason why.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

**Gold watch, diamond ring,**  
><strong>I ain't missin' not a single thing.<strong>  
><strong>cuff-links, stick pin<strong>  
><strong>when I step out I'm gonna do you in.<strong>  
><strong>They come a runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

* * *

><p>The song switches to instrumental and we see Hammy and Heather dancing with one another before she switches to RJ while Tiger and Stella start their own dance as well. "Are you enjoying this?", asked Stella. "Yes I am, my love", said Tiger and they kissed each other and the song continues.<p>

**Top coat, Top hat,**  
><strong>And I don't worry cause my wallets fat.<strong>  
><strong>Black shades, white gloves,<strong>  
><strong>lookin' sharp, lookin' for love.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

The song ends and everyone clapped their hands in applause and walked away from the concert. Then, RJ and the others saw another human standing near a restaurant door and it happens to be a female. Then, the female human runs away and RJ give chase. "RJ, wait!", said Verne.


	9. My Name Is Molly

**Here it is. The chapter where RJ and the others meet the female human and the human's name is Molly in case you understand. Enjoy and review, friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 8: My Name Is Molly**

As RJ continues to chase the female human by shouting, "Wait! You were staring at us! We just want to talk to you!", Verne and the others got tired and stopped running. "RJ, wait up", said Verne as he and the others start to rest. "That human is very fast", said Tiger, "However did she manage to do that?" "Humans have lots of energy than we do", said Ozzie, "I mean, how would you feel if I were a human, I would run as fast as anyone could?" Meanwhile, we see RJ continuing to chase the female human until twenty seconds later, after avoiding very dangerous obstacles near the big buildings of New York, he finally corners her to a dead end. "Please", said RJ, "I have to speak with you. I'm not gonna hurt you." "Get away from me", said the female human, "Don't come any closer.

I've got a knife and I'm not afraid to use it." "Please, calm down", said RJ. "How can talking animals like you be doing here in a place like this?", asked the female human. "It's sort of... hard to explain", said RJ. "Where are you from?", asked the female human. Then, RJ tells the female human where they came from, his discovery of the letter sent by Max and how he is so desperate to see him so he could talk about his parents. "Really?", asked the female human, "What's your name, raccoon?" "I'm RJ", said RJ, "What's yours?" "Molly", said Molly, "It's great to see you. Where are your friends at?" "Oh, they're still behind me", said RJ and the others show up. "RJ", said Verne, "There you are and what are you doing with a human?" "They talk too?", said Molly, "Oh, they're so adorable. Especially one of those possums over there."

"Oh, thank you um...", said Ozzie. "Molly", said Molly, "Molly Herpkins." She then shakes the possum's tiny hands and kisses him in the cheek, causing him to blush and everyone said their "aws" to him. "Listen, RJ", said Molly, "If you're looking for Max, then there's something I have to tell you." "What is it, Molly?", asked RJ. "I'm... a watcher for the rat wolves", said Molly, "I can show you the passageway to the sewers." "You will?", said RJ, "Thanks, Molly." "You're welcome", said Molly and kissed RJ in the cheeks, causing him to blush very brightly. "Now come", said Molly, "We have no time to waste." Then, Molly runs as fast as she could while RJ and the others follow. "_I hope she knows what she's doing_", thought RJ.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have a meeting between RJ and Max. Stay tuned!<strong>


	10. Entering The Sewers

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 9: Entering The Sewers**

As Molly continues to lead RJ and the others into the sewers, we see a rat wolf watching them in plain sight and goes into another passageway to the sewers and a few miles later, he catches up with the other rat wolves to tell the news. "My lord", said the rat wolf soldier, "I've found the raccoon and his friends. There's also a human who happens to be leading them into the sewers." "Excellent", said Max darkly, "Find them and bring them to me." "Yes, my lord", said the rat wolf soldier and runs off as quickly as a jack rabbit. Meanwhile, after Molly, RJ, and the others made it to the entrance to the sewers, RJ and his family goes in, but before he would continue to walk, he asked, "Are you coming with us?", asked RJ. "No", said Molly, "I'll be safe right here."

"OK", said RJ and the raccoon catches up with the others only to find four secret passageways inside the sewers. Verne suggested that half of the gang would go in both directions and RJ agrees before the gang does so. Tiger, Stella, Hammy, Ozzie, and Heather went together in the second passage while RJ, Verne, Lou, Penny, and the kids went to the first passage. Suddenly, they started to hear noises. Squeaky noises everywhere in the sewers. "Am I the only one who finds this place creepy?", asked Verne in a little terrified voice. "Let's not panic", said RJ, "As long as we stick together, nothing bad will happen." RJ and the others continue to walk until two minutes later, while Stella and the others continue to walk and are almost there to the exit of the passageway, the rat wolves appear, scaring our heroes in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Stella now frightened and she and the others quickly get past them and ran as quickly as possible. RJ, after hearing Stella's scream, ran as fast as he could as did Verne and the others. "Stella!", shouted RJ, "Where are you?" As RJ and the others made it to the exit of the passageway, they see Stella and the others running towards them. "We're over here, RJ", said Stella, "Those things are chasing us!" "What things?", asked RJ. "Those things!", shouted Stella and points to the rat wolves, "There!" Then, the other rat wolves appeared and scare the living heck out of RJ and the others. Then, they started to run as quickly as possible while the song "Catch Me If You Can" plays on the background.

**Ooh! Come on try to catch me Ooh!  
>Catch me if you can Ooh!<br>Come on try to catch me  
>Ooh, Catch me if you can<br>Look out It's time the world was ready for a new thing, it's time I got ahead step back!  
>Nothing's gonna stop me and I won't quit till I'm sittin' on the top<br>Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
>I know I'm gonna make it through<br>To Just try will never be enough  
><strong>**I'll show you there's  
>Nothing that I can't do!<br>Ooh! Come on try to catch me  
>Ooh! Catch me if you can<br>Ooh! Come on try to catch me  
>Ooh, Catch me if you can<strong>

**Get up Let's see what you're made of  
>Bring it on! you know I'm not afraid<br>There's no way that you can slow me down now  
>It's time to show you what I'm all about<br>I Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
>I know I'm gonna make it through<br>To just try will never be enough  
>I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!<strong>

**Ooh! Come on try to catch me **  
><strong>Ooh! Catch me if you can (If you can) <strong>  
><strong>Ooh! Come on try to catch me <strong>  
><strong>Ooh, Catch me if you can (Somebody catch me!)<strong>  
><strong>Ooh! Come on try to catch me (Catch me now) <strong>  
><strong>Ooh! Catch me if you can (Come on Come on Catch me now) <strong>  
><strong>Ooh! Come on try to catch me (Catch me now) <strong>  
><strong>Ooh, Catch me if you can (Can't catch me yet Yow!)<strong>

The songs and the rat wolves had finally caught up with RJ and the others before they tie them up with a few ropes and put cloth rags on their mouths. Alex appears and spoke, "There's no escape for all of you now", said Alex evily. "Let us go!", shouted RJ, now muffled in a cloth rag, but before he could attack Alex, two of the rat wolves grabbed him by his arms. "Move out!", shouted Alex and he and the other rat wolves carry RJ and the others captive with them. "_This is it_", thought RJ, "_Your first talk with the evil rat wolf and his friends as well_."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned!<strong>


	11. Confrontation

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

* * *

><p>As Alex and the others take RJ and the others to the throne room where they will meet Max, he orders the rest of the soldiers to take Verne and the others to the prison cell while he can keep an eye out on RJ. "You're staying put", said Alex, "Max will like to speak to you." "What for?", asked RJ after Alex takes out the cloth rag out of his mouth. "You'll see soon enough", said Alex, "I'll be right back." Then, he runs off as quickly as he could, leaving RJ alone to think in his thoughts. "<em>Well, here goes<em>", thought RJ to himself, "_You can do this, RJ. You can do this_." Then, Alex returns and from out of the darkness came Max. "Well, well, well", said Max, "RJ, we meet each other at last." "You must be Max", said RJ. "That's right", said Max, "Are the others in their cells, Alex?"

"Yes, my lord", said Alex. "Good", said Max and looks into RJ darkly. "Why are you trying to scare me?", asked RJ, a little bit frightened. "So you could feel the same way your parents did when they fought against me", said Alex. "What are you talking about?", asked RJ, now confused, but then remembers his dream from last night on the airplane and starts to have flashbacks of it. "Wait", said RJ, "You're the demon from my dream last night. But what does it mean?" "Are you telling me that you don't know?", asked Max, "You don't even remember your parents?" "No", said RJ, "but you do. So you tell me." "So, you want to know the truth", said Max, "Alright then." He glares at him very darkly and chuckled evily. "Your parents didn't love you", said Max. RJ gasps, thinking that what he's saying is true, but then in his thoughts, he realizes that Max is wrong.

Meanwhile, at the prison cell, we see Stella and Tiger trying to get out. "Let us out!", shouted Tiger, "You cannot keep us here like this!" "It's no use", said Ozzie, "We're stuck here." "I wonder what those rat wolves are doing to RJ", said Heather. "I hope they're not hurting our friend", said Stella, "Cause' if they do, I'm gonna stink all over the place." "I don't think they're hurting our friend", said Heather, "There's something very important for RJ, I think." Then, the door opened and we see RJ walking with Max to where the others are at and Heather and the others see him. "RJ", said Ozzie, "What did they do to you? And is that Max?" "Yes, I am", said Max, "and it's wonderful to see your... new family, RJ." He chuckles evily and RJ continues to walk with him.

"RJ", said Heather, "What's going on?" RJ, not listening to her, continues to walk. "RJ!", said Heather and slumps down on the floor, wondering if RJ would talk to her and the others as well. "Don't worry, my daughter", said Ozzie, "We'll find out what's going on." Later, we see another prison cell so huge before RJ walks into it and Max closes the door before locking it with a key. "You'll stay here", said Max darkly, "so you can die for... twenty years." He laughs evily and walks off, leaving the poor raccoon in torment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time. I'll update as soon as I can, so please review.<strong>


	12. The Escape

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 11: The Escape**

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Ozzie and the others are sleeping, we see Heather keeping on a lookout for the rat wolves playing with cards they've stolen from so many people in New York City. "Got any queens?", asked rat wolf #5. "Nope, goldfish", said rat wolf #6 and laughs deviously. "Ah, shut up, Devin", said Alex while playing along with the other two, "Got any tens, Phil?" "Oh, drats", said Phil and gives Alex a red colored ten, "Robbed me again." "Rules are rules", said Alex and chuckles, "Devin, ya got any kings?" "D'oh", complained Devin and gives Alex the king. Meanwhile, we see RJ still tormented by what Max had said. "<em>He's wrong<em>", thought RJ, "_I bet my parents loved me more than anyone else in this world_."

Then, he came up with the idea and tries to squeeze between the cell bars, but when he thinks that it could kill him, he takes a break for nearly a minute or two. Then, he tries it again only to have squeezed out of the cell bars this time. "Now, to get to the others", said RJ and runs out of the prison room only to find that some of the rat guards are sleeping in their separate rooms. "_I have to try not to wake them up_", thought RJ and walks very slowly to reach for the door. A minute later, as RJ is about a meter away for the door, he accidently steps on something and it turns out to be a metal plate that has pie crusts on it, causing the rat wolves to wake up and seeing RJ in the process.

RJ turns around to see the rat wolves growling and runs for his life which results in a chase that lasted for nearly two minutes due to one of the rat wolves tripping on the same metal plate that RJ accidently stepped on, causing the other rat wolves to fall into each other like dominos, allowing RJ to exit through the door and closing it in the process. Then, he finds himself on the same prison room where he can hear his friends snoring. "Guys", said RJ, "Is that you?" "RJ?", said Heather and RJ hears her voice before walking over to her. "Heather", said RJ. "Oh, RJ", said Heather, "I'm so glad you're alright. You have to get us out of here and fast." "There's gotta be a key around here", said RJ. "There's a pry bar in that mantle over there", said Heather and points to where the keys are at.

He then goes to the pry bar in the mantle and tries to reach the keys, but failed and ends up falling to the ground. "You alright?", asked Heather. "I'm OK", said RJ, "It's impossible to get those keys. We are so doomed." Heather then has an idea and gives him a golfing stick. "How did you...", said RJ. "I've found it in that blue bag before we left and I thought it would be very interesting I could use it to play limbo. But then, it finally hit me. I decided to give to you so you could use it to reach those keys." "Way to go, Heather", said RJ and kisses Heather in the cheeks, causing her to blush. Then, RJ uses the golfing stick to grab the keys and later finds the right one to open the lock, freeing the others in the process.

We see Heather and the others getting out of the prison cell with lots of thanks including Tiger's and Stella's as well. Then, as they are about to reach the pipes that would lead them back to the streets of New York City, the pipes are blocked by the rat wolves as they start to surround them. Then, Max appears and stares at them darkly. "And where do you think you're going?", asked Max evily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>


	13. The Rescue

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 12: The Rescue**

* * *

><p>As RJ and the others walk a few steps back away from the Max and the others, Max walks slowly towards RJ and prepares to strike him, but not before he spoke. "You know", said Max, "for a raccoon like you, you sure how to handle situations like this before." "I have", said RJ. "And I've also heard that you've saved your friends from a... bear attack", said Max. RJ gasps and we cut to flashes of Vicent, the bear that RJ managed to bring food to and we cut back to the sewers where RJ finally figures whether or not he knows about Vincent. "You know Vincent", said RJ. "So, that was the name of the bear", said Max, "You see, I saw him before, but he didn't see me." "Then, why didn't he?", said RJ, "He was trying to kill me and the others."<p>

"But I was there, you see, and despite the fact that it was impossible to get Surburbia in the first place", said Max, "I saw what you were trying to do." "You mean", said RJ, "you saw me and the others carrying the food from Gladys's house?" "Yes", said Max, "Now, any last words before I'll kill you?" "Well, there is one thing", said RJ. "And what is it?", asked Max. "Do you a chance to let us escape?", said RJ, "Because if you do..." "I'm waiting", said Max. "Then, you won't kill us", asid RJ. Max growls and prepares to attack RJ, but suddenly, there came a brilliant flash of light on him and it happens to be an ORV toy car with two flashlights on them before it blinds the other rat wolves as well, allowing RJ and the others to escape from them without them even noticing.

Then, after RJ and the others escape from the pipelines of the sewers, they made it back to the streets of New York where they see Molly. "Hi, guys", said Molly. "Molly", said RJ and he ran towards her before hugging her, "You helped us escape. But how?" "I invented a car with two flashlights that could blind those rat wolves easily", explained Molly. "How can we ever repay you, Molly?", asked Hammy. "Just a few hugs", said Molly and hugged the rest of the forest critters including Verne. "Thank you", said Verne, "but those rat wolves will find us sooner or later. We have to do something to make sure they won't." "RJ", said Heather, "Can you tell us what happened back at the sewers? Just for once?", asked Heather. "When we could find a place where they won't find us, I'll tell you, ok?", said RJ and he and the others went with Molly a few miles away from here.

"I know where you guys will be safe", said Molly. "Where's that?", asked Lou. "My house", said Molly. Then, nearly ten minutes later, our heroes go inside a hotel not so far from the tallest buildings in New York and the forest critters hid in Molly's coat pocket and bags so the humans won't notice them. "I'm sure we'll be safe", said Penny. "We will", said RJ. Later, we cut to Molly's apartment filled with CDs and other things including clean floors and we see Molly opening the door before the forest critters come out of the coat pockets and bags so they can see where they are. "Wow", said Lou, "What a neat looking place." "It's so beautiful in here", said Stella. "I'm glad you guys are starting to like it", said Molly, "I moved here after I graduated from college." "College?", asked Hammy, "What's a college?"

"It's a place where you can learn about the jobs that you want to do", said Molly. "Sorry", said Verne, "But the only thing we know about you humans is food." "Oh", said Molly, "I didn't know that you guys like food", said Molly, "Can I get you guys something? I'll leave for about an hour or two to go to a drive-thru restaurant." "Oh, we'll be most pleased", said Lou. Then, Molly went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair as well while RJ and the others settle down and watch some TV. Then, Heather spoke. "RJ?", said Heather. "Yes, Heather?", said RJ. "May I speak with you in private?", asked Heather. "Oh, that", said RJ and he and the possum went behind the bed where they could have a talk with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll add a chapter (which would be shorter) where RJ and Heather talk about what happened down at the sewers. So, until then, enjoy and don't forget to review please.<strong>


	14. Talking About The Secret

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 13: Talking About The Secret**

* * *

><p>"What happened down at the sewers?", asked Heather, "Did Max did something horrible to you?" "No, Heather", said RJ, "He just..." "Yes", said Heather, "I'm listening." "He...", said RJ, "He knew about my parents and he knows who I am and where I came from." Heather stands there, confused. "Look, I have to go back to the sewers", said RJ, "The others can't understand." Heather then hugs him and RJ gets confused at this. "We do understand", said Heather, "but we can't watch our friend be killed."<p>

Later, we see Molly coming back to the apartment with McDonalds and Taco Bell. "Food for everyone", said Molly, "I ordered two burritos for myself, but I can share with anyone if you want me to." Then, as everyone eats their meals, we see RJ eating half of the Angus Bacon burger and goes to the window before opening it. Then, he goes out there and looks at the beautiful blue sky. Two minutes later, we see Verne walking to the window before Molly closes the window of her apartment. "Sometimes, this sky is so beautiful even the fresh is taking my breath away", said Verne.

"Yeah", said RJ, "Verne, Heather and I talked about something. It was about... my parents." "Your parents?", said Verne, "But you told me that you didn't know anything about your parents." "I know", said RJ, "but I think Max knows about them. That's I have to get back to the sewers and find some answers." "No, RJ", said Verne, "You can't. Those rat wolves will kill you." "I don't care", said RJ, "No matter what they do, I won't rest until I find out why he knew about my parents in the first place."

"Look, RJ", said Verne, "We understand your need to find some answers, but you don't need those answers right now", said Verne, "You have us and that's what really matters." RJ sighs and weighs his head down. "I'll be with the others if you need me", said Verne and goes back inside the window after Molly opens it and to the others as well. "_He's wrong_", thought RJ, "_I have to go back there if it kills me_." He looks at the sky and decides to wait until tonight to sneak off from the apartment and go back to the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow. Please review, friends.<strong>


	15. RJ's Will

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 14: RJ's Will**

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, RJ checks to make sure that they will not be waken to see him leaving to go back to the sewers to face Max, but has almost forgotten something. "_What about Heather_?", thought RJ to himself, "_Maybe she can go with me_." Then, he goes to Heather where she happens to be sleeping next to Molly and wakes her up. "Heather", whispered RJ, "wake up." Heather wakes up from her sleep and sees RJ. "RJ", whispered Heather, "Why aren't you asleep?" "I need you to come with me", said RJ. "Why?", asked Heather, but finally figures out what RJ is up to, "You're not going to the sewers, are you?" "Heather", said RJ, "I know he has something to do with my parents. I just don't know why."

"RJ-", whispered Heather, but gets interrupted. "Please, Heather", said RJ. Heather, realizing that RJ has no choice, understands it now. "Alright", whispered Heather, "You have a point. I'll go with you to see whether or not Max said about your parents is true." RJ and Heather then leave quietly from the apartment and walked as fast as they could without waking up the other residents of the hotel. Then, they walked to a window of the hotel, but saw that it was too high from here. "It's impossible", said Heather, "How are we gonna get down there?" RJ then comes up with an idea. Later, we cut to RJ using a long rope to see if it can reach the bottom. Nearly two minutes later, it did and RJ tied the rope to a handle of the window.

Then, Heather uses a metal retainer for her and RJ to use before they got down the rope in about a minute and they proceeded from the hotel towards the sewers while trying not to get detected by all of the humans who are happening to participate in a festival known as the "Monkey Parade". Ten minutes later, they've reached the sewers and before they could go in there, they spoke. "Are you sure we can do this?", askeed Heather. "Yes, Heather", said RJ, "We've got to try." Then, they entered the sewers and see that the rat wolves aren't there. "No one's here", said RJ, "Looks like the ghost is clear. Come on." Then, as RJ and Heather walked through the pipelines that led them to Max's main entrance, they hear chuckling noises.

"Who's there?", asked RJ. "Let's keep going", said Heather, "No one's here." Suddenly, they hear squeaking noises and growling noises and as the two turned around it happens to be the rat wolves and Max. "Well, well, well", said Max, "So nice of you to come here, RJ." "Nice girlfriend you've got here", said Alex. RJ gets angry, but Heather holds him back. "Yes", said Heather, "I'm his girlfriend. Now tell RJ what do you know about his parents." "I already told him that his parents didn't love him", said Max. "You're lying!", said RJ. "Then, how do you know if they didn't hate you?", asked Max. RJ stood silent for nearly ten seconds and spoke. "Nothing", said RJ, "I just knew that you're lying. That's all." "So, you thought", said Max, "Soldiers, take them." Alex and the other rat wolves try to take RJ and Heather, but Heather bites one of the soldiers' hands, causing him to growl.

Suddenly, they hear a beeping noise and it happens to be the same ORV toy car RJ and the others saw to distract the rat wolves and they see Verne and the others arrive while Molly stays behind to keep guard. "Leave our friends alone!", shouted Verne. "Verne", said RJ and Heather together. "Them again!", shouted Max, "Soldiers, take them! TAKE THEM ALLLLLLLL!" Then, the rat wolves started towards them, but only some of them are beaten out by Tiger and Stella who uses her tail to stink on them, causing them to scatter away from them. "Guess nobody told you", said Stella, "You mess with the raccoon, you mess with us!" Then, Verne and the others started to fight against Max and the other rat wolves as well.

While the battle continues for nearly two minutes with Stella and Tiger working together to beat the other rat wolves into submission, we see RJ and Heather attempting to get back to Molly, but their exit has been blocked out by Max in front of them. "You're not going anywhere", said Max and attempts to attack Heather, but RJ grabs him quickly and punches him in the face, knocking him out in the process. Before he could finish him off after shouting, "Heather, run!", Max quickly scratches RJ in the face, spilling blood in the process. Then, he scratches both of his legs before kicking the raccoon in the face into submission. "Guess nobody told you", said Max, "When you mess with the rat wolves, you get the fear in all of your spines."

As RJ recooperates from his wound, Max grabs the raccoon's throat and attempts to strangle him if he doesn't admit something. "Just say, "My parents hated me" and you and the others won't be harmed", said Max darkly. "Never", muttered RJ. "What's that?", said Max, "I didn't quite hear you." "Never!", shouted RJ. "Then your time is up!", shouted Max and ties RJ up to a rocket with a rope while Heather, who chose not to turn back, watches RJ in pain tied up to a rocket. "RJ!", shouted Heather, "NOOOOOOOOO!", but before she could get to him, Max lites a match to a dark tiny rope inside the rocket and when it fuses every last part of the black rope, there came a flash of explosion. Heather could not believe it. She failed to rescue him in time and we see the rocket fly in the sky.

We see RJ trying to get out of the rocket, which happens to have reached out of the sewers and into the sky, by biting the rope with his teeth before the rocket can explode and succeeded in doing so. However, when he got off the rocket, he lands safely into the ocean a few miles away from New York and away from his family and friends as well. "No", said RJ, "It can't be." Then, as he weighs his head down in sorrow, the skys turned gray and a storm ensues with rain falling on his head, soaking him wet in the process. Then, we see a few tidal waves hurtled towards the raccoon and washed him out in the process and the song, "**9 Crimes**" plays on the background.

**Leave me out with the waste  
><strong>**This is not what I'd do  
>It's the wrong kind of place<br>To be thinking of you  
>It's the wrong time<br>For somebody new  
>It's a small crime<br>And I've got no excuse**  
><strong>Is that alright?<br>Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright?<br>If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
>Is that alright?<br>Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright With you?<br>**

* * *

><p>The song switches to instrumental background and we see RJ getting washed up next to a ship and quickly hides before one of the humans can see him. He then swims back to shore before climbing up the ladder. Then, the song continues.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me out with the waste<br>This is not what I'd do  
>It's the wrong kind of place<br>To be cheating on you  
>It's the wrong time<br>She's pulling me through  
>It's a small crime<br>And I've got no excuse**  
><strong>Is that alright?<br>Give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright?<br>If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
>Is that alright?<br>If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright<br>Is that alright with you?**  
><strong>Is that alright?<br>If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright?<br>If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
>Is that alright?<br>If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
>Is that alright<br>Is that alright with you?**  
><strong>Is that alright?<br>Is that alright?  
>Is that alright?<br>Is that alright?  
>Is that alright?<br>Is that alright with you?**  
><strong>No...<strong>

* * *

><p>The song ends and we see RJ walking a few miles away from the boat harbor and sees Molly still watching guard near the sewers before he starts to run. Then, he walked towards her and spoke. "Molly", said RJ. "RJ?", said Molly, "How did you make it out alive?" "It's a long story", said RJ, "We've got to get to the others and fast." "Well...", said Molly. "What is it, Molly?", asked RJ. "There's something I have to tell you", said Molly. "I'll listen", said RJ. "I...", said Molly, "I knew your parents before, RJ." "You have?", asked RJ, "How?" "Come with me to a place that I've known a few years ago", said Molly, "and I'll tell you." RJ, feeling like he has no choice despite the fact that his friends are still in danger, decides to go with Molly a few miles away from the sewers before we cut to later where they came towards her car in the parking lot near the hotel.<p>

Then, after RJ gets on the car, Molly starts it and drives it a few miles away from the hotel. "_Don't worry, guys_", said RJ, "_I'll get you back. There's something I have to do first_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update maybe Saturday or Sunday. I'm not sure. Just review, please.<strong>


	16. RJ Finds Out The Truth

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 15: RJ Finds Out The Truth**

* * *

><p>A few miles later, we see the car reaching the old house that has been sold by two elderly people who had lived there for nearly four years now before Molly and RJ get out of the car. "This is where I used to live", said Molly, "until I moved away for college three years ago. Then, my neighbors named Ellie and Alan moved here before my parents sold it and moved to another house." "Gee", said RJ, "I would feel the same way if I moved away from my family." Later, after Molly and RJ came here to visit Ellie and Alan for an hour or two before she leaves. "This is RJ", said Molly, "A raccoon. He's... my friend." "Oh, what a cute little thing", said Ellie and kissed the raccoon in the cheek, causing him to blush. Then, we see Molly and RJ heading to the backyard of the house and sees a passageway to a forest nearby.<p>

"I used to take that very passage", said Molly and she and RJ enter it to see the beautiful orange and yellow leaves falling on the ground. "It's so beautiful", said RJ, "So, what now?" "Well", said Molly, "This is where I used to visit your parents." "You did?", said RJ, "How?" "Before you were born", said Molly, "When I was eight years old, I heard a noise and I ran into the forest to see what was happening to them. Then, I saw that your mother was pregnant." "She was?", asked RJ. "Yes", said Molly, "and your father told me that they didn't have a child to call their own. He also told me to wait for another month or two to see if the baby can come out. It was during Thanksgiving and I waited until after Christmas and New Year to see if the baby was born yet.

I saw your mother holding you and I became adored by it." "And then what happened? Did you see me?", asked RJ. "I don't know", said Molly, "The only thing that I do know is that my mother never wanted me to come here again." "For how long?", asked RJ. "Fifteen years", explained Molly, "But before I left for college, I sneaked back into the forest to see if your parents were still there, but all I found was... burned tree branches. It's like somebody started a fire in the forest or something and I never saw your parents again." "Well", said RJ, "Do you know where my parents lived?" "Yes, I think I know", said Molly, "Follow me and I'll show you." Molly then takes RJ to the place where she had known his parents in the old tree where he can see that it has been burned to a crisp.

"Oh, no", said RJ and walks towards the burned old tree, "What happened to my parents home?" "I... I don't know", said Molly, "I just knew it got burned down. That's all." RJ then takes a look at the burned cradle and gets shocked by reading it's name out loud, "RJ". "It can't be", said RJ, "I didn't know I was born. And how come my parents disappeared?" "No one knows, RJ", said Molly, "But if you try to remember something, it might help. Can you do that?" "I'll try, though", said RJ and closes his eyes before e cut to a flashback where we see RJ's parents as his mother holds baby RJ tightly in her arms and we see a dark shadowy figure in the distance and it happens to be Max's and is followed by his minions. "Max", said RJ's father, "Why are you here?"

"I've come back for revenge for what you did to me", said Max and reveals a scar on his left leg. "It wasn't my fault, Max", said RJ's father, "I was trying to save you from those humans." "But when you saved me, something burned it and it's still intact to it", growled Max, "Now I'm still scarred because of you!" "I've told you, It's not my fault", said RJ's father. "Please, Max", said RJ's mother, "Please reconsider." "No", said Max, "Once I get rid of you two, my revenge will be completed! Soldiers, sieze them! NOWWWWWW!" The rat soldiers try to grab them, but RJ's mother and father fought back against them. "Marina, take the baby to a river far away from here", said RJ's father. "Please, Harold", said RJ's mother. "Go!", said RJ's father.

Then, we see RJ's mother running away, while carrying baby RJ wrapped up in a medium piece of clothing from a blanket, as far as she can from Max and the rat wolves after Max kills RJ's father offscreen and goes to a river while baby RJ cries. "Hush now, my son", said RJ's mother, "It'll be alright." Then, she hears a squeaking noise from far away and it happens to be the rat wolves. She turns around to RJ and looks at a big piece of tree bark and places it on the river tightly with a rope before she puts baby RJ in it. "Go free now, RJ", said RJ's mother, "I will always be with you in your heart no matter what." Then, as the bark carries baby RJ far away from here, we see RJ's mother seeing the rat wolves before she runs for it, but Max got up with her and kills her offscreen. Then, baby RJ cries sorrowfully.

We cut back to RJ where we see tears in his eyes and he weeps sorrowfully. "What is it, RJ?", asked Molly. "I remembered now", said RJ as tears began to fall from his eyes, "Max was there the last time I saw my parents. I didn't see them get killed by him, but now I do know that he did. That's why I... tried to have a new family." He then cries in sorrow and Molly comforts him. "It's alright, RJ", said Molly, "Everything will be fine. You'll see." "No, it won't", said RJ as he continues to cry. Nearly thirty seconds later, we hear Verne and Heather's voices inside RJ's head.

"_You're with us now and that's what really matters_."

"_We're your family now as long as we're together_."

Then, we fade to black and we see events from the first Over The Hedge movie with RJ attempting to presuade the others into helping him bring some food not knowing that he's working for Vincent, but has learned that he has a new family now and that's what really matters. We hear the words from Vincent and RJ at the same time. "_Trust me_", said Vincent, "_You don't need them_." "_Actually, I do_", said RJ, "_And right now, they really need me_." Then, RJ stops crying and spoke. "Molly", said RJ, "Help build something. We're gonna get my new family back." Molly looks at RJ for a while and then agrees to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update soon. Just about say, four more chapters and I'll be done with this fanfic. Pretty cool, huh? In the meantime, please review.<strong>


	17. Finding Reinforcements

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 16: Finding Reinforcements**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the forest, we see a bunch of other creatures including a rabbit, a fox, and a badger following the footprints that Molly has left. We cut to RJ and Molly enjoying some of Ellie's delicious cookies. "What do you think of those cookies, RJ?", asked Molly. "They're great", said RJ, "I like them. Thanks, Ellie." "I used to cook them for me and Alan", said Ellie, "but we also cook them to very nice neighbors and our friends as well." Suddenly, we see a bunch of rocks hitting the glass window on the back of the house.<p>

"What in the world?", asked Alan. "We'll go check it out", said Molly, "Be right back." We see Molly and RJ going out of the house and sees the forest critters walking towards them. "Hey", said the rabbit, "That's the human who left out footprints. Tell us where you're from." "Those animals can talk as well", said Molly, "I thought it's weird, but I won't mind." "Tell me, who are you forest critters?", said RJ. "RJ?", asked the fox, "Is that you?" Then, the badger walked towards the raccoon and hugs him. "It's so good to see you again", said the badger.

"RJ", said the fox, "It's been a long time since I saw your parents last time, but I've never get to see you since you were a baby." "He has come back to the forest", said the rabbit and the rest of the forest critters clapped in applause. "How do you know RJ's name?", asked Molly, "I've never seen you guys before and I've only known RJ's parents." "That human knows RJ's parents all this time", said the fox, "Do you know what happened to them?" "I...", said RJ, "I didn't even know my parents, but I know what happened to them."

"Tell us, RJ", said the fox. "They're...", said RJ, but said no more and weighs his head down in sorrow after thinking about the death of his parents. "You mean...", said the rabbit. "They can't be", said the fox. "All because of that no-good-monster Max!", said the badger. "Wait, you know Max?", said RJ. "Yes", said the badger, "He killed half of our kind and we need a leader to help us fight back against him." "We were running away from him for too long now", said the rabbit.

"If that's true", said RJ, "Then one of you must be the leader." "There isn't one of us in order to be the leader", said the badger, "The leader only has to be the one who first saw Max before us." "And he's standing there in that very spot right there", said the rabbit and points to RJ as did the others. "Me?", asked RJ, "The leader is... me?" "Well, I think those critters have a point there", said Molly. "But I...", said RJ, "I can't be the one. I'm no match against him. I fought him before, but he tied me to a rocket before I could save the others."

"Please, RJ", said the badger, "You're our only hope in defeating Max once and for all." RJ looks at Molly and all of the forest critters sad faces and weighs his head down. Then, he turns his head up and makes his speech. "Forest critters", said RJ, "Even though I've never met you all before, we all know that some of us have seen him before, but I was the only one first before the rest of you. He... he killed my parents and tried to kill me, but he failed. I can't go back and fight him again. He'll kill me if I do that, but..."

"But what?", asked the badger. "But...", said RJ, "If all of you help me save my friends, I can return my debt to all of you. You see, my friends happen to be food foragers. A turtle, two possums, five porcupines, a cat, a skunk, and a squirrel. Look, I'll explain some other time after we fight Max. Because... all of us feared of him, but no more. As long as we can work together... as long as we believe in ourselves... and as long as we faith in ourselves... we'll have the chance to do what's right."

All of the forest critters clapped their hands in applause and RJ finishes his speech. "For the forest", said RJ, "and for all of ourselves." Then, all of the forest critters cheered by shouting their "yays" and "yippees" as well and RJ and Molly looked at one another. "What should we do now?", asked Molly. "No need to worry, Molly", said RJ, "I... I mean, we have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen next? Stay tuned, dear friends! I repeat, STAY TUNED!<strong>


	18. The Raid And Battle

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 17: The Raid And Battle**

Meanwhile, back at New York in the middle of the night, we see the people drinking their coffee from Starbucks until suddenly, they start to hear noises coming from the underground streets. Then, nearly fifty seconds later, it exploded and it happens to be the rat wolves preparing to raid and conquer New York City by any means necessary as lots of people ran for their lives, hoping to find safety. Max, while looking at the destruction of one of the biggest buildings, looks over at the panicked people and chuckles evily. Then, he turns to the unconscious forest critters before they woke up. "Rise and shine, forest critters", said Max. "You're gonna regret this", said Verne. "Oh, I will alright", said Max darkly, "Once all of you will be out of my misery for good."

He chuckles evily again and we see Heather, who is sad since RJ was gone. "RJ", said Heather and sheds a few tears. "Once we reach the harbor in front of New York City", said Max, "You and all of the people will die." Then, as the rat wolves "We're almost there", said Max darkly. Suddenly, a knife hits one of the rat wolves in the leg, causing him to scream in pain. "Who did that?", asked Max. "I have no idea, my lord", said Alex. They turned around to see other forest critters standing a few miles away near the entrance to New York.

"Where did these morons come from?", asked Alex. "I've seen them before", said Max, "They're the ones who survived my grasp. No matter. We'll blast them out of the way so we can get through." Then, as two of the rat wolves are about to shoot their cannon, we see the forest critters moving aside and from out of the crowd came RJ and Molly. Also, Heather and the others saw him as well. "RJ?", said Heather. "Impossible!", shouted Max. "He's alive!", said Alex, "It can't be." "Max", shouted RJ from across the distance, "It's time for you to give up! I've made an army of forest critters to help me fight against you and your own army! Now, let my friends go now!"

"Alright", said Max darkly, "If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you will have. Soldiers, prepare to fire." Then, the rat wolves prepare to fire they cannon, but one of the foxes threw a bunch of silver plates on them, knocking them out instantly. "No!", said Max. Then, we see RJ and Molly looking at one another. "Are you with me?", asked RJ happily. "Until the end", said Molly and the two along with the forest critters turned to the cannon. "CHARRRRRRRRRRRGE!", shouted RJ and the raccoon and Molly along with the forest critters ran as fast as they could towards the rat wolves. "Molly", said RJ, "you help the others fight the rat wolves back. I've got my new family to rescue." "Be careful", said Molly and helps the other fight the rat wolves back.

As RJ sneaks behind the cannon without Alex and Max noticing after they have gone to fight against the other forest critters, he secretly unlocks the chains that have been on Heather and the others, freeing them in the process. "RJ", said Verne and the turtle and the others hugged them with happiness in their hearts. Then, Heather came towards him and cries with tears of happiness. "RJ", said Heather in tears, "I thought you were dead." "We all did", said Hammy. "It doesn't matter now", said RJ, "Heather, want to know a secret?" "Yes, RJ", said Heather, "What is it?" "I've found out about my parents", said RJ. "Were they alive?", asked Lou. RJ shook his head no and the others became shocked with amazement. "Max killed them", said RJ.

Then, he turns to the rat wolves with Max being the first. "And he's gonna do the same thing to those people and the forest critters if we don't stop him", said RJ, "Come on, everybody. Let's show Max what we are. We..." "ARE THE FOREST FORAGERS!", shouted Verne and the others. "Then, let's do it right now!", shouted RJ. Then, all of the forest critters jumped fromt he cannon and we see a burst of both red and green colors shining on them and we see RJ looking upon them with plain sight. "FOR THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEDGE!", shouted RJ in slow motion and he and the others landed on the ground safely and started to fight against the rat wolves while Max and Alex retreated back to each other.

Then, as the forest critters are about to be overpowered by the rat wolves, RJ and Verne worked together and punches them one by one, knocking them out in the process. Then, Stella and Tiger come along with Tiger giving the rat wolves a few scratches and Stella preparing her fail. "Time for a stink bomb, ya furried freaks!", shouted Stella and farts on all of the rat wolves, causing them to scatter each other in pain. Then, Heather, Ozzie, and the others overpowered the rest of the rat wolves with Lou and Penny shooting their prickly thorns at them, causing them to wince in pain. Meanwhile, we see Max and Alex watching over the rest of the rat wolves in pain, but are still fighting.

"Alex, throw that knife at RJ now", said Max. "But, sir, I'll miss", said Alex. "JUST THROW IT NOW! THROW IIIIIIIT!", shouted Max.

We then see RJ running towards Max and Alex while the captain of the rat wolves turned to his lord and glares at him. "No!", said Alex. Then, Max takes out a knife and throws it at Alex, killing him instantly. Then as RJ comes closer to Max, Heather pushes RJ out of the way and gets her leg stabbed before collapsing on the ground before Max runs away and jumps on a car before driving it in the process. RJ goes to her in deep sorrow. "Heather", said RJ. "I'll be alright", said Heather, "Go after Max. You can do this... for your new family." RJ smiles and he and Heather kissed each other before running off after RJ with another car.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Tune in to chapter chapter 18! Hold on, dear friends!<strong>


	19. RJ VS Max

**Please review this chapter along with chapter 17 please.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 18: RJ VS Max**

We then see RJ is still driving the car and is almost there to Max's car. "Max!", shouted RJ, "Give up!" Max turns around to see the raccoon. "ARRGH!", shouted Max and starts speeding up his cannon so that RJ couldn't be able to reach it in time. The raccoon, however, managed to run as fast as he could and uses a flying toy plane that was being controlled by a little kid by using a controller and jumps in his car. "Ugh!", said Max, "I thought I killed you." "Then, we understand each other", said RJ, "So, no more running from me."

"How did you survive?", said Max, "I thought all of you despicable raccoons were destroyed forever!" "Consider yourself lucky", said RJ, "I made it out alive and I learned what you've done." "Oh, you did, huh?", said Max, "So brave for a forest forager, but you're too late. I've just killed the rest of the forest critters you became friends to. You know I've heard that you fought against Vincent." "What does that have to do with killing my parents, Max?", asked RJ angrily. "You see...", said Max, "He used to work for me."

"What are you talking about?", asked RJ, but then gasps and realizes the truth: Vincent was working under the orders of Max himself and orders him that if he sees RJ trying and take his food, he would kill him by any means necessary. "You ordered him to kill me, didn't you?", said RJ. "Things usually happen, RJ", said Max, "Before I killed your parents, he and I became such great friends that we wanted to do the same thing that we've wanted to do, take over the forest. With you in the way and Vincent gone, my plan would be ruined."

"That's...", said RJ, "what this is all about? You killed my parents? You-you killed Heather's kind and Verne's kind? You had Vincent to work for you and used him just to get to me?" "You don't understand what it's like to feel betrayed by someone you were friends with", said Max, "You don't understand what it's like to have filled with rage! And you still don't understand what it's like to be ruler of all that is nothing to me! Now, I'll get rid of you ONCE AND FOR ALL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FOIL MY PLAN!"

He then attacks RJ as the raccoon and the rat wolf, now without an army, battling against each other for nearly a minute with Max scratching RJ in the legs and arms, giving him bleeding stains. Then, he grabs RJ by the throat and attempts to strangle him with RJ grabbing his arm. "Look around you, RJ", said Max darkly, "You have nothing left. You have no family, no friends, nothing! You... you're just a con artist and a thief and a liar!" As Max is about to squeeze RJ's neck, RJ bites his finger, causing him to wince in pain and dropping him in the process.

"My family may be gone", said RJ, "All hope may be lost and I understand that I'm a con artist. But I have one thing that you don't have, Max." Max growls at him, waiting for an answer. "Having a new family gives me...", said RJ, "Courage!" Then, Max yells and atttempts to grab RJ again, but RJ gives him one punch in the face and scratches him in the face, giving him a bleed stain in the process. "This is for you, mom and dad", whispered RJ and gives Max one fatal blow to the chest, knocking him into the streets.

Then, as Max wakes up from this fatal fight, he sees another car and screams violently before it hits him. Then, after RJ stops the car, we see Max's hand lying on the ground and walks towards him. He gives RJ a death glare before he dies and the king of the sewers is no more. "Rest in peace, Max", said RJ, "Rest in peace." He then covers Max's dead body with a newspaper and puts it in a basket before setting it adrift in the water.

Later, we see RJ driving the car back to where the others are at and they see that RJ has made it out alive after battling Max. "He made it", said Heather and she, along with the others and all of the forest critters cheered in applause. Then, Heather and Verne came towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Heather", said RJ, "You too, Verne." Then, Molly walks towards him despite her wound and hugs him softly. "You did it", said Molly. "We could've done it without you, Molly", said RJ and kisses Molly in the cheeks.

He then turns around against Heather and puts her hand on her chin. They smiled at each other and kissed each other, causing Verne and the others saying their "aws" while some of the forest critters cheered with applause and we dissolve into white.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two more chapters to go and I'm finished with this fanfic. The last chapter will have a cliffhanger to the third and final entry of the trilogy. Stay tuned, friends!<strong>


	20. Leaving New York City

**Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City**

**Chapter 19: Leaving New York**

Later that morning, we see all of the people of New York coming back and see that all of the rat wolves are gone. Then, they see the forest critters and Molly and cheered in applause. "They did it!", shouted one of the males, "They've killed all of those rat wolves Hip Hip Hooray!" Then, everyone did the same thing the male new yorker said while Verne and the others hugged the other forest critters as did the new yorkers while Molly hugged RJ tightly. "Don't you see, RJ?", said Molly, "Now the humans won't have to be afraid of you and your family anymore." RJ smiles and snuggled Molly lovingly as did Molly. Then, one of the male workers of the boat harbor came towards the raccoon. "Excuse me, fella", said the male worker, "Is this yours?"

Then, he shows the same destroyed homemade airplane that crashed in the statue of liberty. "Yes!", shouted RJ. A few hours later, we see RJ getting a new grill cooker for the rebuilted homemade airplane while the others say their goodbyes to Molly. "There must be a way for me to see you guys again", said Molly. "So do we", said Hammy and Molly kisses him in the cheek, causing him to blush and faint and the others laughed in the process. Then, Molly hugged the others and walked towards RJ, who is done putting the grill cooker on the homemade airplane. "RJ", said Molly. "Yes, Molly?", said RJ. "I was... wondering if...", said Molly. "If what?", asked RJ. "If I could stay with you and the others?" "You only live in your apartment", said RJ. "Oh, you're right", said Molly.

"But you can write a letter to us if you want to", said RJ. "Alright, I will", said Molly and hugs RJ, "Where do you guys live?" "El Rancho, Camelot", said RJ, "In the hedge." "The hedge", said Molly, "Alright, I'll remember. Oh, and before you guys leave, can I get you guys a picture?" "Sure", said Hammy, "We will." "Come on, guys", said Stella. Then, the forest critters sat next to each other while the other forest critters watched in excitement before Molly takes a picture of RJ and the others with a click of the flash and we cut to RJ and the others preparing to take off from New York while the new yorkers and the forest critters after one of the badgers spoke to RJ, "We'll never forget you, RJ. We'll live here instead of the forest since it was destroyed.

"Goodbye, RJ", said Molly, "I'll never forget you." "Neither will I", said RJ, "Especially me and Heather." Molly smiles happily and the she lits the black rope of the rocket, causing it to blow and carries RJ and the others into the sky a few miles away from New York after all of the new yorkers and the forest critters clapped in applause and saying, "Goodbye, RJ. We'll never forget you." Two days later, the plane reaches El Rancho, Camelot and lands near the entrance to the neighborhood. Later, RJ carries the rocket back to the hedge with Verne and the others behind him before they enter their sweet, sweet home. "Home at last", said Tiger, "Stella, while the others rest, how about you and me spend some quality time together? Just the two of us together?"

"Well, I'll be honored to, my handsome prince", said Stella and climbs on Tiger's back before he carries her secretly away from the others while Heather walks towards RJ. "Feels great to be home, isn't it, RJ?", said Heather. "Yeah", said RJ and looks at Heather lovingly, "And as long as you and I are together, nothing could keep us apart." He helds Heather's chin and the raccoon and possum hugged each other while Ozzie watches in plain sight. "Heather", said RJ. "Yes, RJ?", said Heather. "Will you...", said RJ and turns to Ozzie who nods his head yes. Then, he turns to Heather. "Will you marry me?", asked RJ. "Yes, I do", said Heather and she and RJ kissed each other while Verne and the others watched lovingly. "That's my girl", said Ozzie as the raccoon and possum continue to kiss each other before we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Here ends the sequel to Over The Hedge. Now, get ready for the cliffhanger, people! You're gonna be so amazed!<strong>


	21. The Cliffhanger

**Here it is, friends. The cliffhanger you've all been waiting for. Enjoy and don't forget to review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Hedge 2: Journey To New York City<strong>

**Chapter 20: The Cliffhanger**

We cut to somewhere, far away from El Rancho, Camelot, we see a familiar looking animal with a tail similiar to RJ's and as we turn around to see that animal, it happens to be another raccoon whose face looks like RJ's and his name happens to be Cody. He happens to sit on the edge of a big rock until suddenly, he sees a newspaper in the trees before he comes down there. He jumps onto the branch of the tree and grabs the newspaper before he starts to read the topic, "RJ and his friends survived attack from an enraged bear and two humans". "My cousin's alive", said Cody and we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this cliffhanger short. I wanted to kill some time.<strong>


End file.
